Lillie Kingsley: Season 1
by WritingForFun-AKA-Lily
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has said that there is always something he gets wrong but when it comes to Lillie Kingsley he gets everything right. The newly recruited Lillie has now joined the team and she's ready to help. But what can one girl do versus the many crazy psychopaths of London? Hide behind a high functioning sociopath of course :). Crap summery, SherlockXoc and rated for language
1. Prologue

_**I am so sorry, I keep rewriting this but I swear this is the last time! The first two were just kind of trial runs, so I will be rewriting the other chapters too, I'll keep an thing up on my page that I'll update with new info and progress with the chapters. So sorry if it takes longer then expected for the new chapters, I didn't completely work out the character or the story until now so yeah. I hope you guys liked the first draft, but now I'm updating it. Thanks for the patience guys! -Lily**_

* * *

Prologue:

Meeting Sherlock Holmes

It had been a week since the new neighbors moved in I still hadn't meet either of them. The only info I could get on them out of my landlady was that their names where Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, she was sure they were a gay couple but they apparently claimed otherwise, and that the drugs bust that had occurred the day they moved in was just a misunderstanding involving a serial killer and a pink suitcase. The day they had official moved in, and the day the drugs bust occurred, I was at my favorite coffee shop getting work done on my book. My official profession was a write, a ghost writer to be exact a pretty successful one if I say so myself. I didn't really like dealing with press or people so that's why I put on a fake name and kept my identity a secret.

It was fun making up a new person to put as the author.

But now I'm getting off topic. Back to the new neighbors, Mrs. Hudson, my landlady who I mentioned before, had warned me of strange occurrences that may or may not occur with Sherlock living in the building… apparently John was perfectly normal it was just Sherlock. Well then again according to Mrs. Hudson Sherlock had gotten her husband the death sentence in Florida.

Speaking of Florida… well no this has almost nothing to do with Florida except that it's in America. I had been living in 221C, the basement apartment, for about 5 years. I had been raised in America my whole life, but I moved to Britain once I was old enough so I could get some distance from certain things, like my controlling stepmother. Two years ago I official got a citizenship; Mrs. Hudson baked me a cake. Even if I couldn't see my family as often as I would like but hey Britain had become my home.

I hadn't made any friends though, I wasn't that interested in the human race, well expect Mrs. Hudson because she was one of the sweetest ladies I've ever meet, but besides her I never bothered with them.

Anyway the irony of this whole situation, basically the punch line of this, is that I did not meet my neighbors casually in the hall, we didn't even meet on Baker Street. I had gone to the store to get a bag for my sister, she loved it when I sent her 'international fashion' I wasn't much for fashion myself, I knew how to dress sure but I was never too crazy for it but hey for my sister I think I could make an exception.

So there I was looking at the bags when I heard them come up. Honestly I didn't notice them at first, heck why would I? Random people walk around all the time in stores, reason number two why I never went shopping, online shopping got the same results, plus she sent me a picture in a letter of a purse that she wanted that I pulled out of my wallet at one point to check and see if it matched the one in front of me.

I did take some notice when I felt the heavy staring on me. I looked up from the bags careful not to raise my head and to keep my eyes hidden with my hair. There were two unfamiliar guys standing their luckily only one was staring at me unluckily he wasn't blinking at all. Was I about to get kidnapped?

They had very different appearances, one of them, the shorter one, had short neatly cut sandy blond colors hair with a light tan like he'd been abroad recently. He was clearly dressed for the weather in a warm looking jumper, take that and his bright friendly demeanor and face, and he was the least intimidating person I had ever seen. He actually looked kind of sweet, not really my type though he seemed more like a brother.

The other man was a bit more in my rang; the first thing I noticed about him was his black curls on his head, curls that looked like they would be fun to run my hands through, but I pushed those thoughts away as I took in his other features. He had pale skin with very prominent cheekbones and equally noticeable eyes that were a light combination of gray, blue and green. He was fairly tall dressed in a professional suit under his long coat and blue scarf. All and all he was very handsome; an unconventional handsome but still handsome none the less.

I suddenly had to remind myself that this guy was more than luckily about to kidnap me… and I have a boyfriend… well it's not like I was really attached to that relationship but still.

I kept my movements confident trying not to alert them that I was aware that they were creeping me out and so they weren't alert to the fact that I was eavesdropping.

"-What are you doing?" the blond hissed at the other slightly panicked, I missed the beginning of it.

"My job."

_Is your job to kidnap people?_ I thought sarcastically. The other man huffed and then he moved towards me getting my direct attention.

"I am so sorry miss," he said suddenly as I looked up at him as he began smiling apologetically, "We're not um... we are not about to do anything to you. He just has problems with people."

I blinked at me before my automatic reaction kicked in, "Je suis desole mai je ne parler pas Englais."

My natural reaction when in a situation I was uncomfortable with was to speak French and act like you have no idea what they are saying. My grandmother had been from France and taught my dad her native language. I picked it up from him easily and found it quiet useful in sticky situation. And I happened to love my slight English and French accent… although I had always wished I had a British accent, sorry off topic again.

The blond man began trying to say anything to assure me but he couldn't think of any French I don't think.

"Se n'est pas un problème madame." The other one who had been staring at me said speaking perfect French. I blinked at him as he put his hands behind his back and smiled knowingly, "Mais ne pas mentir. Tu pour parler tres bonne Englais."

Shit, I was caught. But how the freak did he know?!

I opened my mouth to ask him myself but he cut me off before I could.

"John, this is not stranger." He said suddenly now speaking perfect English as he turned to his very confused friend.

"Um… yes I am." I corrected quickly, "Totally and completely a stranger. So much of a stranger in fact that I am going to back away slowly right now."

Before I could make due on my threat or the other man, John, could apologize. The other man stepped forward stopping nearly everything around us, like the whole world was at his command and he had decided it all had to stop. He was staring at me again; I would have been worried except his eyes weren't on my chest or my face like guys (and sometimes girls, that was awkward) usually did, it actually seemed like he was looking _at me_. It was a nice change whatever it was which was why I stopped and waited.

"Could you please turn off your phone, at the very least? It's giving me a headache." He said suddenly snapped reality back into working order.

"Don't you dare!" John suddenly warned a looking of warning and slight annoyance on his face.

"Sorry, what's wrong with my phone?" I asked frowning at the curly haired man worried, my phone was my baby.

"Well nothing except for the fact your boyfriend, who you are clearly not that interested in, has been repeatedly texting you for the past 10 minutes." He answered narrowing his eyes slight at me as if he was daring me to say that he was wrong.

"How did you-?" I asked shocked unable to finish before he continued.

"You claim you are a stranger, and since you hardly ever speak to anyone and often find ways to avoid all communication like what you just tried to do with John, I guess that is true. Though you clearly are not in a hurry to change that otherwise you'd be back in America with your family." He said now looking around as if it was simply fact that everyone should know, "You have a picture of them in your wallet, in front of your cards but the picture is at least two years old, if you had seen them recently you would have had a new picture taken."

"Sherlock!" John snapped angrily, "I think you're done!"

"That fu-," I started but was cut off again.

"I haven't even gotten started!" the other man, Sherlock, corrected turning on me again, "You work from home, self employed in some field that has been very successful for you with the price of your cloths and the fact you looked at the price tag of that very expensive bag without a single hesitation. You don't care how you look but you care what others think of you. Your wardrobe itself might be pricey but it's in no way fancy and your lack of make-up demonstrates that fact beautifully. Though you hardly need to be worried about your appearance. Still consider yourself a stranger?"

I had to blink to realize what had just happened… did he just-? I continued blinking the rest of my body being completely immobile as the rest of me focused solely on processing what I was feeling.

"I am so sorry." John said sounding guilty like he regretted not stopping Sherlock from going on.

I blinked as I tried to get my brain to properly work again finding it very difficult as my mind caught up with the rest of me.

Finally I asked the only question, the one single question that was of utmost importance, "Are you a Jedi?"

Now I felt like I was the one who stopped the world completely as the other two stared at me know processing my words as my emotions finally clicked together like a difficult puzzle.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock suddenly asked surprised.

"You know Jedi, the Force? Star Wars! Because I swear to god that was a Jedi mind trick!" I said giggling slightly before I yelled a little too loudly, "That was absolutely incredible!"

I quickly covered my mouth when I realized that we were in a public place, I looked around quickly checking to see how many people I had disturbed finding one or two of them staring at me. I called out apologies to them quickly before I turned back to the other two who were looking at each other confused.

"Well…?" I encouraged suddenly eager to hear how he had actually figured all of that stuff out.

"Well what?" John asked me a tad bit worried.

"Well… tell me how you did it! I hate plot holes!" I practically begged the taller man before I added the key word, "_Please?_"

At my eagerness and excitement the smallest of smiles had formed on Sherlock's face but before I could get any kind of proper answer a phone rang, thankfully not mine this time, and he had to answer it his smile disappearing as he spoke to someone turning away from us slightly for some privacy.

"So you're not pissed off?"John suddenly asked getting my attention.

"What?" I asked almost appalled, "Why would I be pissed? That was amazing!"

"Well you know… most people kind of hate it when he does that." John explained.

"Yeah well, I am not most people if you hadn't noticed." I said smiling proudly at myself when Sherlock hung up his phone and announced to us in a very clear confident voice that he had a case.

"A case?"I asked, "Like a detective case?"

"Yes, I am the worlds only consulting detective." Sherlock said as proudly as I had been when I said I wasn't most people.

I smiled then and asked trying not to sound too stupid, "Can I come?"

For a moment there was a completely pause of silence before Sherlock shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"Sweetness!" I said a little too loudly again though I didn't look around this time.

"Wait, Sherlock!" John said suddenly stopping us from doing anything, "You aren't even going to ask her name?!"

"I already know her name," Sherlock said narrowing his eyes at his friend before speaking again, "This is Lillie Kingsley, our neighbor."

"Our… our _neighbor_?" John asked.

I almost did a facepalm when I realized why Sherlock's name had sounded familiar.

"Oh darn it! I knew I recognized you name!" I said shaking my head before I apologized honestly, "Sorry,"

"Can we go now? I don't want Anderson messing up the crime scene again." Sherlock suddenly snapped.

"Fine," I agreed shrugging my shoulders, "Where are we going?"

"To a woman's house where she has been violently killed with a coffee machine."

"Will there be people?" I asked.

"Probably," Sherlock confirmed nodding.

"Uh… fine! Only because I want to see how a woman could be killed by a coffee maker!" I said crossing my arms before I began heading towards the exit before I realized I didn't hear anyone behind me. I turned to find both boys looking at me with perplexed looks, "Well? Are you coming? I was just promised a crime scene!"

"You heard her John," Sherlock said smiling before he began heading for the exit quickly over passing me as we left the store. It was only while we were chasing a murderer that I realized that I hadn't even gotten my sister her bag, for some reason I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 1: Blind Banker

**_Here is chapter 1, I hope you like it and that its not too short. Leave a review if you want. Enjoy the story! :) _**

**Blind Banker**

**Chapter 1:**

I knew living under Sherlock Holmes would be dangerous at time, I knew following him around since the first case that I wouldn't be getting much quiet anymore. That didn't stop me from being more than a little worried when I began hearing the sound of a fight coming from the apartment above me. I paused in my typing to look up at the ceiling hesitantly listening for another sound hoping it was just my imagination. However when I heard the next crash I knew it was trouble.

Before I got up though I paused in my thinking; John had gone out for groceries, I know because he had asked me if there was anything I needed. So Sherlock was all alone up there with no backup, with someone most likely trying to kill him…again.

I jumped up setting down my laptop before I paused at the door looking around for some kind of weapon. I grabbed the nearest heavy object, a silver candlestick I kept out for reason I know forget. Even if I wasn't as strong as I thought getting hit in the head with a candlestick would hurt and that was all I needed.

I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time at the crashes became louder.

"Sherlock?" I called as I ran into the room more than a little concerned when I saw the man with the sword. Luckily Sherlock was a quick thinker and in the man's distraction caused by me he quickly knocked him out.

Sherlock took a moment to straighten out his suit before he turned back to me frowning at the candlestick wordlessly asking me a question.

"I heard a noise…" I explained weakly waving the silver weapon him my hand.

"So you grabbed a candlestick?"

"Yep," I said shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"Probably the best object for you to use," Sherlock noted pulling out his phone as he spoke, "Due to your lack of muscles it's probably the easiest object you could use to defend yourself."

I blinked at him taking a moment to really think about what Sherlock had said… did he just kind of in a weird way compliment me? I think he did, at least I took it that way, "Thanks."

Sherlock then proceeded to mostly ignore me as he began dealing with the unconscious man who may or may not have been sent to kill him. I found that I was of no help so I sat down on the couch swinging the candlestick around in my hand trying to remember where I had gotten it; I hardly noticed when Sherlock returned and began reading in his favorite chair.

I did take notice when John returned, looking slightly annoyed and shopping-less.

"You took your time," Sherlock noted flipping through his book as John settled in the entry way.

"Yeah I didn't get the shopping…" John admitted sounding a tiny bit embarrassed.

"What? Why not?" Sherlock asked now interested.

"Because I had a row in the shop with a chip and PIN machine!" John explained annoyed.

"You fought a machine?" I asked him before I went on to the most important question, "Did you win at least?"

"Sort of, it sat there and I shouted abuse… and why do you have a candlestick?" John asked me suddenly noticing the object.

I shrugged before coming up with a suitable answer, "I was fighting a robot."

John gave me a weird look for a moment before he looked at Sherlock asking, "Have you got cash?"

Sherlock smiled amused with his roommate before nodding towards the table, "Take my card."

"You could always go yourself, you know," John told the other man stopping on his way to the table, "You've been sitting there all morning and not even moved since I left."

I had to bit my cheek as I tried to stifle my laughter at the falseness of John's words as the man himself continued by questioning Sherlock on a new case he'd been offered that he had refused.

John left it alone and instead chose to just go get the food, taking Sherlock's card with him as I called down the stairs if he could add some of the stores powered donuts to the list… oddly enough he called back almost immediately that he would get me two bags which I thanked him for. And then I tried watching TV seeing not point in going back down to my apartment when there was a perfectly good TV and good company up here.

I found nothing on TV though so I was forced to pull out my phone and began surfing the web. I didn't notice John's return until he began questioning Sherlock on the use of his laptop.

"Is that my computer?" he demanded making me look up from the news article I was reading, confused at first thinking he was talking to me until I saw that Sherlock was typing on the other mans laptop.

"Of course," Sherlock said.

"What?"

"Mine was in the bedroom and Lilli's is in her flat." Sherlock explained simply.

I smiled at Sherlock knowingly, I would have gotten him his if he asked.

"And you couldn't even be bothered to get up?" John questioned Sherlock while taking off his coat before realizing, "Its password protected."

"That's why I always use a random string of letters and numbers," I lied a bit smugly, not giving Sherlock any hint to my own password. Sherlock continued to say how he had guessed John's password in less than a minute, John then promptly took his laptop away from Sherlock.

I returned my attention to my phone until I noticed that Sherlock was… staring at me. I was staring back at him with a weird smile on my face curious as to what Sherlock was actually doing that is until he jumped up saying he had to go to the bank.

"Can I come?" I called hopefully after him eager to go out.

"Yes."

I smiled widely before I ran down the steps after Sherlock recklessly taking two at a time before grabbing my coat at the coat rack at the door. We took a taxi down to the bank, I was still a little nervous about taxi drivers now that I had heard about the serial killer one but as long as I was with someone I felt like I would b safe, being with Sherlock Holmes the man who could tell your life story in a matter of seconds and John Watson a soldier/doctor who owned a gun and knew how to kill someone I knew I was extra safe.

The bank we arrived at was a huge building that made me pause using my hand to block out the sun so I could look up at the top. The whole building was huge, there was no way it was just a bank.

I soon noticed that the two had left me behind…somehow.

"Boys, wait for me!" I called after them breaking into a run to catch up as they reached the entrance. They slowed their steps considerably so I could catch up.

We went immediately when to the second floor, which was filled with busy looking people without any sign of joy or happiness in sight… that was why I worked in the comfort of my own home. Sherlock made a b-line for the desk and told one of the workers behind them that he was here for a meeting and also told them his name. We were very quickly lead to an office on one off the top floors; an empty office.

"So um…" I said looking around the room finding it rather plain and very boring, "What are we doing here?"

"Meeting someone." Sherlock said in his usual mysterious way that left me with answers but also more questions. John seemed as clueless as I was to the situation so we both remained quiet awkwardly standing while we waited for somebody.

We didn't have to wait too long though because soon a man dressed in a business suit came into the room quickly greeting Sherlock.

"Sebastian," Sherlock said in return shaking the man's hand. John and I stayed a bit back from the encounter as this guy began trying to make… small talk with Sherlock, even going so far as to call him buddy which for some reason rubbed me the wrong way. Could be the fact that I could tell he was trying to cover up something… he was probably a jerk to Sherlock sometime in the past.

And now he needed the genius's help, irony I sweet.

"These are my friends John Watson and Lilli Kingsley." Sherlock introduced us.

I smiled at his words, he considered me…er… us his friends? I had assumed he didn't like friends, at least he didn't seem to mind us. But it was nice to think that he did consider some people his friend.

"Friends?" Sebastian asked sounding surprised giving us a bit of an odd look making me more suspicious of him.

"Colleague," John corrected suddenly, I promptly elbowed him in the ribs as casually as I could giving him a light glare before I smiled at Sherlock and Sebastian keeping my hands behind my back.

"Friends," I confirmed again smiling as John rubbed his side lightly.

"Right." Sebastian said after shaking John's hand, when he saw I was making no move to shake his we sat down but not before he scratched behind his year a move that Sherlock took interest in. I refused anything to drink, like John and Sherlock still a little suspicious of this man.

"So you're doing well." Sherlock noted this time striking up the conversation, "You've been abroad a lot."

"Well, so?" Sebastian said sounding unimpressed.

"Flying all the way around the world, twice in a month." Sherlock continued making Sebastian scoff like he just remembered a joke.

"Right, you're doing that thing." Sebastian said pointing at Sherlock.

"'That thing'?" I whispered confused unsure if he was talking about Sherlock deductions, I don't think I had ever heard anyone referrer to them that way.

"We were at unit together, and this guy here had a trick he used to do." Sebastian explained misunderstanding my question though it did answer how he knew Sherlock.

"It's not a trick." Sherlock corrected, confirming that he was talking about the deductions.

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story." Sebastian continued to explain his eyes going to me.

"Yes, we've seen him do it." John said nodding.

"Put the wind up everybody, we hated him. We'd come down to breakfast in the formal hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night."

And there it was. Why was it I was just waiting for him to call Sherlock the 'f' word? Why do I always have to expect that?

I rolled my eyes with a slight scoff at that statement; you'd hardly need Sherlock to tell anyone who slept with whom. It was probably all over campus before they even woke up… Girl's gossip spreads fast trust me I know.

"I simply observed." Sherlock said.

"Go on, enlighten me." Sebastian encouraged making my dislike of him go down to something closer to hate as he spoke, "'Two trips a month, flying all the way around the worlds'? You're quite right. How could you tell? Are you going to tell me there's a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan?"

Whatever joke this guy was trying to do… it was really not funny. And I made that very known in my look of disbelief that I set on him.

"No I…" Sherlock tried to explain.

"Maybe it was the mud on my shoes?"

"Do you every shut up?" I groaned before I froze before I said, "I did not mean to say that out loud. But I am not apologizing."

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside." Sherlock said surprising me, "She told me."

Sebastian didn't seem to approve of that answer his little joke backfiring into his face, I think he got the message that small talk was really not meant for right now although he did try to laugh it off.

"I'm glad you could make it over, we've had a break-in." he said now down to business. We were lead down the halls while Sebastian began explaining something about a chairman's office. I wasn't very interested until he said that somebody broke in last night.

"Normally one would call the police," I noted as we followed him down to the office. We learned that the one who broke in didn't steal anything which was surprising sine this was clearly a successful bank. Although the leaving a message thing was original I'll give them that.

We entered the room and I tilted my head at I looked at the markings before voicing my thoughts, "Reminds me of mandarin."

"Mandarin?" John asked being the only one to notice me.

"Yeah, in middle school we had to take either Mandarin Chinese or Spanish, I took Mandarin. I was horrible at it." I said remembering one of the only classes I failed at in school, luckily my high school had more foreign language options… like French.

We watched the security footage which made me very curious because on one slid the cipher wasn't there… the next boom right over a guys face. Sebastian took us to the front desk again were he showed us how every single door was being monitored so they could see when they opened.

"That door didn't open last night?" Sherlock asked.

"There's a hole in our security." Sebastian said before he finally revealed what the heck he wanted Sherlock to do, "Find it and we'll pay you, five figures."

I rolled my eyes because that was two figures less than Mycroft had offered me to spy on Sherlock.

"This is an advance." Sebastian said pulling out a pre-written check from his suit, "Tell me how he got in. There's a bigger one on its way."

I don't know what he expected from Sherlock, but it probably wasn't the reaction that he got.

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian." Sherlock said expressing his annoyance with the bribery; Sherlock turned away and began heading away. I quickly followed him curious as to what he was planning on doing.


	3. Chapter 2: Blind Banker

**_So guys I hope you like this chapter. :) _**

Chapter 2:

We went back to the office where the message was painted; Sherlock almost immediately pulled out his phone and began taking numerous photos of the yellow paint. I stood next to him looking at the paint that was clearly painted for a reason.

"Who would successfully break into a bank?" I wondered out loud, "And not take anything?"

"Someone who wasn't here to steal." Sherlock said as he lowered his phone.

"Oh…" I said before I suddenly understood, "So it's a message for someone… I wonder who."

"Who indeed…" Sherlock said as he headed over towards the window, this was the one time I didn't follow him. I hated heights they gave me the urge to jump and it unnerved me to no end; something about my brain wanting me to jump just freaked me out.

He looked straight down and then turned back around; he grabbed my shoulder and led me back so I was right in front of the writing.

"Stay here." Sherlock told me as he headed towards the offices. I blinked and watched him as I suddenly became very amusing. He was bobbing and weaving through the offices looking very comical, even some of the staff stopped to look at him.

I pulled out my own phone and began giggling as I filmed him practically dancing through the desks going farther back until he stopped at someone's desk looking right at me. I then realized my reason for standing where I was, it was so he could see if anyone specific could see the paint.

And it looked like he found them.

He nodded towards the door for me and began making his way back to the elevator where John was waiting, we road down to the first floor in silence.

"Two trips around the world this month." John suddenly said quoting Sherlock as we left the elevator, "You didn't ask his secretary, you said that just to irritate him."

"I thought it was funny," I giggled still amused by the whole dancing thing.

"How did you know?" John asked.

"Lillie, you have a theory." Sherlock encouraged not exactly answering John's question.

I was thoughtful for a moment before I remember when Sebastian had scratched his ear… Sherlock had taken an interest on the movement. But it wasn't the movement he was looking at on. I smiled before I offered, "I think it has something to do with his watch, maybe. I didn't get a good look at it so I can't be sure."

"The time was right, but the date was wrong." Sherlock said confirming my theory, "It said two days ago. Crossed the date line twice and he didn't alter it."

"Within a month? How did you get that part?" John asked still curious.

"New Breitling." Sherlock said, "Only came out this February."

"Okay." John said seemingly satisfied, "So do you think we should sniff around here for a bit longer?"

"Got everything I need to know already, thanks." Sherlock said. John gave a questioning hum before Sherlock explained, "That graffiti was a message. Someone at the bank, working on the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and…"

"They'll lead us to the person who sent it?" John and I guessed at the same time.

"Obvious."

"Well, there's 300 people up there, who was it meant for?" John said reminding me I had a very amusing video to show him.

"Pillars." Sherlock explained in one word confusing me a little.

"What?"

"Pillars and the screens. Very few places you could see that graffiti from." Sherlock explained more detailed, "That narrows the field considerably. And, of course, the message was left at 11:34 last night. That tells us a lot."

"Does it?" John inquired.

"Lillie?" Sherlock said, "Theory."

I frowned thoughtfully as we left the building, "There wouldn't be that many people there so… the message was for someone who was there at that time that could tell us who they were trading with."

Sherlock nodded, "Some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was intended for somebody who came in at midnight. Not many Van Coons in the phone book."

Sherlock had held up a black paper with the name Edward Van Coon printed in white letters on the front.

From the bank we took a taxi, Sherlock had already looked up where Van Coon lived so we headed straight there. When we arrived Sherlock began trying to ring the door bell of the apartment but he got no answer. So he quickly deduced that the neighbor above just moved in and then perfectly manipulated her into letting him in… and also somehow got her to let him use her balcony which he used to get to Van Coons place.

The only problem was John and I were stuck outside waiting for Sherlock to let us in since neither of us knew how to pick locks… I really needed Sherlock to give me lessons on that, knowing him I'd probably need to know.

I had been waiting a bit more patiently next to John when my phone started ringing.

I sighed smiling apologetically at John before I pulled it out frowning when I saw it was Collin, my boyfriend. I looked at the door biting my lip before I decided answering knowing that there was a good chance that Sherlock was probably not going to be letting us in anytime soon.

"Hey Collin," I greeted him stepping away from the door and John who kept his distance respectfully, "What's going on?"

"Well I was just wondering where you were…" Collin said sounding a tad bit annoyed, god knows why.

"Um… I'm out. Why?" I decided that would be enough explanation before I frowned at his words before accusing, "At you at my apartment?"

"I was going to surprise you, but you're not here!" Collin defended himself.

I scoffed rolling my eyes at him, "Well obviously, why would I stay at my place when I didn't know you were coming over. I had no reason too."

Collin sighed, "Fine, well when will you be back?"

"Um…" I hummed thoughtfully looking back at the door just as Sherlock opened it with an odd look on his face that screamed trouble, "Not until late, very late. Sorry I have got to go, bye."

"Love you!" Collin managed to call before I hung up my phone going back to the door.

The police arrived in remarkable time, Eddie Van Coon was lying dead on his bed with a bullet in his head and a gun in his hand, he had clearly gotten the message and it hadn't meant anything good. I was looking at the wound on his head… on the right side of his head. It bothered me that it was on the right I don't know why.

"Do you think he'd lost a lot of money?" John asked as Sherlock slipped on some rubber gloves, "I mean, suicide is pretty common among city boys."

"We don't know that it was suicide." Sherlock pointed out.

"Come on," John said in disbelief, "The door was locked from the inside; you had to climb down the balcony."

I turned over towards were Sherlock was crouched over an open suitcase, "Been away three days judging by the laundry. Look at the case, there was something tightly packed inside it."

"Maybe the gun," I suggested shrugging my shoulders before I quickly corrected myself, "No never mind, he couldn't have gotten past the checks at the airport."

"I'll take your words for it." John said to Sherlock.

"Problem?"Sherlock questioned his roommate.

"Yeah, I'm not desperate to root around some bloke's dirty underwear." John explained.

"Those symbols at the bank, the graffiti, why were they put there?" Sherlock inquired.

"A message, like you said." I answered before adding as an afterthought, "It was probably a warning."

"Why were they painted? Want to communicate, why not use email?" Sherlock continued.

"Well, maybe he wasn't answering." John suggested.

"Oh good, you follow." Sherlock said approvingly.

"No." John disagreed.

"What kind of message would everyone try to avoid?" Sherlock asked.

"Bills," I suggested before I frowned at the gun in his hands and then I smiled, "Or death threats."

"Very good, Lillie," Sherlock applauded as he suddenly pulled something black out of Van Coons mouth, "He was being threatened."

Suddenly someone else came into the room a man in a suit probably a member of the yard; we turned to him as Sherlock bagged the black paper object.

"Sergeant, we haven't met." He said moving forward to shake his hand.

"Yeah, I know who you are and I would prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence." The man said rudely making me winkle my nose angrily.

"I believe that's why he's wearing gloves," I pointed out as Sherlock handed over the bag.

"I phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?" Sherlock asked.

"He's busy. I'm in charge." The sergeant said before he added, "And it's not sergeant, its detective inspector Dimmock."

"Oh lord," I whispered fearing the storm coming knowing that Lestrade was quite possibly the only man on the police force who didn't hate Sherlock. I quickly followed Sherlock as Dimmock left the room heading for the living room. Dimmock handed the bag to one of the men in blue as he spoke, "We're obviously looking at a suicide."

"It does seem the only explanation of all the facts." John agreed making me frown at the apartment biting my lip as I looked around the room seeing a number of things that arose suspicion in my head.

"Wrong, it's one possible explanation of some of the facts. You've got a solution that you like, but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it." Sherlock corrected.

"Like?" Dimmock said giving Sherlock a chance to explain.

Sherlock turned to me raising any eyebrow silently urging me to give my idea. I sighed, "The wound is on the right side of his head."

"So?" Dimmock snorted.

"Well… he was left handed." I said looking around the flat noting things that my sister, also left-handed, did often.

"Required quite a bit of contortion." Sherlock said pretending to be left handed and using his hand to demonstrate the difficulty of it.

"Left-handed?" Dimmock inquired clearly unconvinced.

"I'm amazed you didn't notice, all you have to do is look around this flat, even Lillie noticed." Sherlock said before he went on beginning to show evidence, "Coffee table on the left-hand side, coffee mug handle pointing to the left. Power sockets, habitually used the ones on the left. Pen and paper on the left hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right and took down messages with his left. Do you want me to go on?"

"No, I think you've covered it." John said trying to stop Sherlock tirade.

"I might as well, I'm almost at the bottom of the list." Sherlock said dismissing John's attempts to stop him, "There's a knife on the bread board with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. It's highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Conclusion, someone broke in here and murdered him, only explanation of all the facts."

"But the gun-?"

"He was waiting for the killer." Sherlock stopped Dimmock, "He'd been threatened."

I smiled at Sherlock following quickly behind him slipping on my favorite pea coat.

"What?" Dimmock asked now confused.

"Today at the bank, sort of a warning." John explained to the DI.

"He fired a shot when his attacker came in." Sherlock explained as he put on his scarf and coat.

"And the bullet?" Dimmock asked.

"Went through the open window." Sherlock explained easily.

"Oh, come on!" Dimmock huffed in disbelief, "What are the chances of that?"

"Wait until you get the ballistics report." Sherlock told him patiently putting on his gloves, "The bullet in his brain wasn't fire from his gun, I guarantee it."

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?"

"Good, you're finally asking the right questions." Sherlock said as he turned to leave. I paused to give the DI a smile before I set my hat on my head and followed Sherlock out John coming from behind us a little slower.

"So," Sherlock started as we made our way down the stairs. I gave him a curious look which he answered, "Your boyfriend."

"Oh, it's nothing. He was just trying to surprise me or something." I explained shaking my head, "I don't know what he was thinking; he knows I like going to coffee shops to work."

"Maybe he doesn't know you as well as you thought." Sherlock said ominously making me smile.

"I don't think anyone knows me that well," I said smiling knowingly before I asked, "Where are we going now?"

"We need to tell Sebastian," Sherlock said as we left the building surprising me.

"Darn it, can I just stay in the car this time?" I groaned as we began hailing a taxi.

We arrived at a fancy looking restaurant where Sebastian was having a dinner meeting. I don't know why Sherlock wanted to go talk to him, I mean sure he was technically the client but he wasn't the kind of man I like talking two twice.

Just as we were entering the restaurant my phone started ringing… it was Collin, again!

I stopped debating on whether I should answer or not, before I could though Sherlock stopped turning halfway towards me, "Don't worry, Lillie. You won't miss much."

I smile gratefully at him before I took a deep breath and answered with a slightly annoyed tone, "Collin, I'm kind of busy! What is it?"

"Come on, Lils." Collin said making me cringe at the stupid nickname that he had given me, "You've been gone all day, where are you?"

"I told you I'm-," I stopped suddenly frowning before I demanded, "Are you still at my apartment?"

"Well yeah," Collin said sounding surprised before continuing in a deeper voice, "I was waiting for you."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, "Collin now is not the time for you to do your 'prince-charming thing' okay? I am seriously busy! Just go home okay?"

Collin sighed then agreed telling me he'd see me later. I hung up before he could say I love you this time. I know it might seem weird, but I really didn't like Collin being so clingy, it was annoying that he kept doing everything perfect. I mean I appreciated that he was doing it for me but at the same time it agitated me.

Sherlock came up looking equally agitated as myself. I didn't even need to ask to know that Sebastian had done something stupid. We went back home to Baker Street where I was grateful to find my place empty.

I did notice the coffee mug on the counter that I hadn't left. Collin was such an idiot sometimes. I don't know why I was still with him, I mean I was comfortable in our relationship but… it was so boring! I probably should have just friend-zoned him from the start. It would have been easier for everyone. I mean he wasn't really my type, I don't know why I ever agreed to go on a date with him. I think I might have felt bad for him, he acted like an idiot on purpose though and that had always annoyed me because believe or not: I do not find stupidity attractive…

Attractive, recently someone else had come into my head, someone with curly black hair, with prominent cheekbones that I really wanted to kiss. God dammit, I was attracted to Sherlock Holmes. And if I just figured it out, who knows how long it would take Sherlock…this could not end well.


End file.
